The End Of The AustinMcMahon Wars
by MrSubway2
Summary: The Austin-McMahon wars come to a horrible end
1. The Setup

The End of the Austin/McMahon Wars  
  
So, I see that there is now a wrestling section on fanfiction.net. As a big wrestling fan, I felt I had to take advantage of this.  
  
This short story tells how the Austin/McMahon feud finally ends. Two things about this story. First of all, assume when you read the story that the wrestling storylines are REAL. That's the way I'm writing it, so that nothing is a gimmick. This really happened.  
  
Secondly, the ending may offend some people. I'm warning you now, so don't bother flaming me after you read it. (  
  
Steve Austin/Vince McMahon may be the copyright of World Wrestling Entertainment, Incorporated. I do now own, nor do I run the WWE, and this story is distributed free.  
  
Chapter 1: The Setup  
  
Glass breaks, the fans scream, and Stone Cold heads to the ring. He raises his two middle fingers in a salute to, rather than, insult to the fans. The fans go ballistic. "Here comes the toughest SOB in the WWE!, says J. R. Austin walks down to the ring confidently, knowing he has the fans in the palm of his hand. He jumps atop all four turnbuckles, and salutes the crowd. Suddenly, the lights go out, and Motorhead begins to sing, "Time To Play The Game!" In a mist of green light, out comes Triple H, Steve's opponent for the evening. He walks to the ring slowly, adamantly. He looks at the fans with disgust as they boo and jeer him. Triple H doesn't care. He is miserable. He is evil, and he couldn't care less what these peons think. Triple H hits the ring, and spits water at the crowd. They cheer at this, because, deep down, they know he is that damn good, despite his wickedness.  
  
The match begins. Steve gets the better of Triple H for several minutes, but then the Game turns the tables. He knocks Austin outside, and attempts a pedigree on a table. The referee, having lost all control of this one, doesn't even try to reprimand the Game. It would be useless anyhow. When you're engaged to the boss' daughter, you don't have to worry about much. Just then, Steve turns the tables. Getting out of the pedigree, he suplexes Triple H off the table onto the floor. He then drags the Game into the ring. Out of no where, Triple H is down with a mighty Stone Cold stunner. As Steve makes the cover, the arena is suddenly drowned in boos and screams of hate. Running down the aisle, is the boss. He is the man that some have called Satan in human form. The personification of evil, and cruelty in sports entertainment. Vincent K. McMahon, Jr., better known as simply Mr. McMahon, is running towards the ring full tilt. His is in wrestling gear, and his chemically induced physiche is rippling. He hits the ring and breaks up the three count. "What the hell?" screams J. R. "I didn't see anything," sneers the King. Vince and Triple H begin to batter Austin unmercifully in the center of the ring. It is a scene that has happened many times. Vince screwing Austin out of yet another world title. The boos are deafening as Vince and his future son-in-law beat Austin to the ground. Vince brings in a steal chair and holds it over Austin's neck, knowing that if he drives it down, he can cripple Steve, who has a history of neck injuries. Fortunately, Austin manages to roll out of the ring and dodge the chair. He looks back at Vince and Triple H, both are sneering in a steroid induced high. Austin looks on with slanted eyes, the face of a snake. He has been screwed again. The bite of the rattlesnake will be hell! 


	2. The Bite Of The Rattlesnake

Chapter 2: The Bite of the Rattlesnake  
  
Next week on RAW, The Coach is interviewing Vince McMahon.  
  
Coach: "Vince, how can you justify. Vince: "Wait jus a second you overpaid pile of crap, it's Mr. McMahon to a piece of bleep like you! Don't you dare make that mistake again! Coach: "Sorry sir. Mr. McMahon, how can you justify once again screwing Stone Cold out of the title?" Vince: "Justify? I'm Vince McMahon, DAMNIT! This is my company! As long as I'm around, Austin will never, NEVER hold that belt again. He wants to screw with me? I won't be happy until Austin is gone for good! Do you hear me? THIS IS MY COMPANY! I'M VINCE MCMAHON, GODDAMNIT!!!!" Coach: "Aren't you afraid of what Austin might do? You know he'll want revenge." Vince: "I'm not afraid of that pile of cow manure from Texas. The only person dumber than Austin is his mother for not coat hanging his fetus to death. I HATE AUSTIN! DO YOU HEAR? I HATE HIM!!!!!" Commercial.  
  
When RAW comes back, we see Vince talking on the phone in his office. There is a knock at the door. Vince looks at the door warily. "Delivery," says a pleasant female voice. Vince walks over to the door thinking all is safe. When he unlocks it, The Rattlesnake is there to meet him! "Thanks, baby," he says, handing the girl a C note. Austin then bursts into the room and begins to pummel Mr. McMahon. He picks up the phone receiver and proceeds to beat Vince amongst the head with it. "Good! Good you bastard, you evil son of a bitch!" screams J. R. on the mike. Austin picks up McMahon and slams him through a desk in the office. Vince is on the ground screaming. Then, to the delight of the fans, Austin gets ready to continue the beating. Just then, police rush in and grab Austin and put him in cuffs! "GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" screams Vince. "Get that son of a bitch out of here!" Austin smiles as he is hauled away. Vince is helped to his feat, but tells the cop to get the hell out. The camera fades out showing a face as cold as death. An expression of evil. Hard is it to imagine this man as the father of two children and the CEO of a billion dollar company. A mask of pure evil shows on Vince's face. A face that contemplates revenge. 


	3. The Wrath Of Satan

Chapter 3: The Wrath of Satan  
  
A week has gone by since Vince McMahon was attacked by Austin. Vince has had Steve barred from the ring this week, as a precaution. As RAW kicks off, and evil music fills the arena. "No Chance In Hell" is blasted over the sound system, and out strides Vince, swaggering, his face both smug and evil. He enters the ring to a chorus of boos. No other superstar can generate the wrath of the fans like Vince. He does not care. He knows in his mind he can buy and sell anyone of these pieces of crap. He looks on, with the confidence that only the fabulously wealthy can have. He picks up the mike. The fans are silent. They hate Vince, but he is one of the best interviews in the business today. "Austin, last week was the final straw. We've been playing this game for years now, and it's time we ended it. Do you hear me, Austin? It has to end!" The fans have heard this before, and it doesn't particularly excite them. Yet. "You see, I'm getting too old, Austin. And, your neck is nearly broken. You're almost through. By the way, Steve, I have something to show you. Something that no one has ever seen before, and something I thought I'd never show the fans!" Just then, the Titantron blinks to life. ON the screen we see Owen Hart! The fans cheer loudly at the memory of Owen. Suddenly, into the room walks Vince. Vince is heard talking to Owen on the Titantron. "You know what you have to do," Vince is telling Owen. "Where are my wife and kids?" Owen screams. "They're safe," says Vince, "as long as you do what I say. Now, when you hit Austin with that piledriver tonight, I want to hear a snap, got it. If Austin isn't crippled after that, something on one of your kids will go 'snap,' you got me?" "I got it," a sad Owen says. "I got it."  
  
The Titantron goes off. The fans aren't booing. They don't know what to say. "IT WAS ME, AUSTIN!" Screams Vince. "THAT'S RIGHT! SCREW THE CAR RIKISHI STORYLINE! I'LL TELL THEM THE TRUTH! IT WAS ME AUSTIN! THE YEARS OF PAIN! THE REHAB! THE CRIPPLING AGONY YOU WENT THROUGH! IT WAS ALL ME!" The fans were still speechless. There was no doubt in their minds now, that they were looking at the Devil. Vince McMahon was the Devil, in the minds and eyes of everyone watching. His face was an evil, twisted grin, showing all the horrors of mankind. Suddenly, a mike was heard being thrown down. Into the ring came J. R., with a face of pure rage. J. R. was handed a mike and stepped into the ring. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" screamed J. R. "How could you? You nearly took a man's life, ruined his career. How could you be so evil? HOW?" Vince looked at J. R. with disgust, and venom. "You've got five seconds to get out of this ring, you twisted cowboy," Vince said. At that, J. R. smacked Vince in the face! The crowd went wild. Vince looked at J. R., pure evil shining in his eyes. "Okay," said Vince. "I understand. Austin is your best friend. I can see how you might be upset. But, J. R., you're forgetting one thing." "What's that?", shouted J. R. "I'm the boss!" yelled Vince. At that, Vince jumped on J. R. and began beating him unmercifully. There was nothing he could do to defend himself. Vince was bigger and stronger, and J. R. had no chance. Jerry the King jumped in the ring, his first thought was to help J. R., but one look from Vince conveyed the message. Get involved, and you're fired. The King backed down. Vince left the ring and grabbed a steel chair. He got back in the ring. The fans fully expected Vince to hit J. R. with it. Instead, Vince held the chair straight up, and began jamming the edge into the back of J. R.'s neck. J. R. screamed each time Vince brought the edge of the chair down into his neck. 40 times Vince did this, until J. R. was unconscious. Then, Vince picked up the mike again. "J. R.," Vince began, "YOU'RE FIRED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" So evil was this voice, that small children watching at home began to cry.  
  
After commercial, J. R. was seen being taken away in a stretcher. "I can't feel my legs!" he was screaming.  
  
Next week, Austin was in the ring. He was waiting. He picked up the mike. Never, since Steve Austin joined the WWE, did the fans see him so angry. His face was a mask of venom. His voice loud and strong. Indeed, if any of the boys in the back thought of coming out, Austin's mere voice made them think twice. "VINCE, YOU SON OF A BITCH! GET OUT HERE! I'M NOT LEAVING THIS RING UNTIL YOU GET OUT HERE! I'LL BLOW THE WHOLE TWO HOURS IF I HAVE TO! AND, JUST IN CASE YOU'RE THINKING OF SENDING THE COPS AGAIN." Austin went into his duffel bag, and pulled out a shotgun! The fans gasped. Suddenly, the Titantron came on, and there was the face of evil. "Hello Steve," Vince said. I knew you'd be upset, so I made it a point not to show up tonight. By the way, I've got another little video montage for you." On the screen, the camera showed J. R. in a hospital room, a doctor by his side. The doctor began to speak. "Mr. Ross, I'll be frank with you. It's been 5 days now, and you still haven't regained the feeling in your legs. It is very likely, that you may be paralyzed for life. I'm sorry." The camera faded out with a close up of J. R. and his wife crying. And, in the ring, for the first time ever, in front of an audience, Steve Austin, the Rattlesnake, was shown with tears running down his cheeks. He saw his best friend suffering, as he did, at the hands of Vince McMahon. Vince was back on the Titantron. "This is how it goes, Austin. At Wrestlemania XX, it's you and me. No interference. No holds barred. If I win, you're gone. You can never wrestle again. EVER! If you win," and then Vince paused. "If you win, I will sell the WWE. Do you hear me, Austin? I'll sell my baby. My life to the highest bidder. Vince McMahon will lose everything. What do you say Austin? Shall we play this game one more time?" Austin looked up at Vince. He had to clear his voice, which was choked from crying. "Bastard," he said quietly. No yelling. No screaming. "You'll get your match. But, in the end, both our lives will be over, you son of a bitch.  
  
With that, Austin walked down the aisle, his head bowed in grief. 


End file.
